Jez's gang
Jez's gang, also known as Morgead's gang, is a gang of vampires stationed in San Francisco. The gang consists of mainly teenage lamia vampires and was founded by the lamia Morgead Blackthorn. At the start of Huntress, however, Jez Redfern had recently become leader. History The gang was founded several years before the events of the series by Morgead, with his best friend/rival, Jez, serving as a second-in-command. The gang mainly involves themselves in delinquent activities, such as sparring, riding motorcycles, breaking-and-entering, dares and stunts and generally acting like a group of rebellious vampires teens would behave. They also partake in far more sinister activities, namely the hunting of humans. They often amuse themselves by targeting dangerous humans, such as murderers or gang members, and toy with them, giving them a chance to escape or fight back to up the stakes and make the 'game' more entertaining. Jez and Morgead's Night Out The gang hunts and abducts a serial killer named Steven G. Vizner. However, an argument breaks out between Morgead and Jez when they are deciding what to do with him, culminating in Jez challenging Morgead for leadership of the gang. A duel is announced, with the winner being named the leader. During the fight, Morgead nearly kills Jez, albeit unintentionally, using a mental attack, but is able to restore her back to life, unknowingly awakening their soulmate bond (though neither realises this at the time). Morgead declares Jez is the winner, saying his use of Power disqualifies him. Vizner, meanwhile, terrified of what the inhuman gang has in store for him, commits suicide. Huntress A few years after Jez becomes leader, she arranges for the abduction of a gang of skinheads, whom they hunt in Muir Woods. However, during the hunt, Jez experiences vivid flashbacks to her early childhood and begins to suspect she may in fact be half-human. After her uncle Bracken confirms to her that her mother was human and that her parents were killed for breaking Night World law, a horrified and remorseful Jez abandons the gang to live with her maternal uncle's family as a human. Morgead assumes leadership of the gang once more, with Pierce Holt serving as his second-in-command. A year later, Jez, having joined Circle Daybreak, learns her gang have been hired by Lily Redfern to help find a Wild Power. She tracks down the gang and challenges Morgead for leadership so that she can use the gang to find the Wild Power first. She manages to beat Morgead and he lets her back into the gang, though some members are naturally confused and suspicious by her sudden return after an unexplained, year-long absence. Jez tells Morgead she is working directly for Hunter Redfern; he eventually learns the truth, but keeps her secret and agrees to help her out of love for her. The gang kidnap a girl named Iona Skelton, whom they believe is the Wild Power - whilst she is found to be an Old Soul, however, she is not the one the prophecy speaks of. It turns out that Pierce is working directly for Lily and, after determining that the Wild Power is in close proximity and that Jez and her companions are Daybreakers, he betrays the gang and contacts Lily. She and her associates try to torture Jez and her allies into revealing who the Wild Power is; unexpectedly, the Wild Power turns out to be Jez herself, who inadvertently unleashes blue fire to protect her friends after Lily stakes her and then threatens to do the same to Morgead. This results in the deaths of Lily, Holt and their associates. Afterwards, Morgead joins Circle Daybreak with Jez, whilst the other gang members are safely removed from San Francisco by Daybreakers Rashel Jordan and Quinn, to protect them from the wrath of Hunter Redfern and the Night World Council. Morgead attempts to persuade them to join Circle Daybreak; whilst some are reluctant, it is mentioned that at least one member, Raven Mandril, is interested in joining and tries to bring the others around. Members * Jezebel 'Jez' Redfern (leader; formerly second-in-command) * Morgead Blackthorn (founder; formerly leader; second-in-command) * Pierce Holt (temporary second-in-command) * Raven Mandril * Thistle Galena * Valerian 'Val' Stillman Category:Organizations